en el pueblo de mis pesadillas
by Dulce y fuerte
Summary: E&B: Te vez increíblemente sexy cuando tratas de ser amenazante-dijo el-Entonces provócame un poco mas y te enterrare el tacón de mi bota en el estomago, estoy segura que eso te dejaría totalmente excitado-respondí TODOS/HUMANOS


**Disclaimer: **_**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la talentosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con sus personajes en mi extraña historia**_

**Summary**_: _Te vez increíblemente sexy cuando tratas de ser amenazante-dijo el

Entonces provócame un poco mas y te enterrare el tacón de mi bota en el estomago, estoy segura que eso te dejaría totalmente excitado-respondí

* * *

**En el pueblo de mis pesadillas conocí al amor de mi vida**

Estaba en una reunión organizada por mis vecinos los Newton, increíblemente aburrida por cierto, ni siquiera se que rayos celebraban solo se que mis padres me arrastraron hasta aquí sin darme oportunidad de escapar.

No, ni piensen que soy dramática, esto es el infierno, solo imaginen esto: la típica casa americana, con la típica familia americana, con el típico jardín americano, decorado lo mas ñoño posible, ya saben, muchos globos, mesas con largos manteles, flores, todo en tonos blancos y amarillo pato.

Limonada, bocadillos caseros, hombres hablando de deportes y de lo perfectas que son sus dedicadas esposas, y ellas al tiempo se desviven por que el evento sea perfecto… ¡puaj!

Por que rayos no pasa nada emocionante en este aburrido pueblucho, cuando vivíamos en New York, pensaba que este tipo de lugares existían solo en los avisos publicitarios de cereales, pero aquí estoy, 2 años después sentada en una silla perfectamente decorada con motivos florales, ¡Dios mió podría morir por una sobre dosis de cursilerías!.

Bien, quizás sea yo el problema, digamos que no soy como el promedio de las adolescentes, ya saben, me vale eso de el príncipe azul, adorar ídolos adolescentes, leer revistas de modas y mucho menos casarse de blanco, comprar una casa con jardín para que los niños jueguen con el perro, en realidad, se me hace muuuuy de telenovela y definitivamente a mi no me gustan las telenovelas.

Prefiero la música, un buen libro, y un ordenador con conexión a Internet con eso es más que suficiente para mí.

_Por Dios Isabella, ¿no pudiste ponerte el lindo vestido que deje en tu cuarto?-_oí decir a mi madre, levante la cabeza, y me la encontré parada junto a mi con un vestido primaveral blanco con flores naranjas, hice una mueca de asco al recordar lo que ella esperaba que yo usase, el mismo vestido que traía ella, pero con flores amarillas

_Es Bella mama y lo siento, pero sabes que no me gustan esas cosas-_respondí tratando de esconder el real sentimiento de rechazo hacia todo esto, a fin de cuentas, mis padres y en especial mi madre eran parte de esto, y no Quería herirla, ella suspiro pesadamente antes de continuar

_Pero…-_dudo, buscando las palabras adecuas para continuar, esta conversación me la sabia de memoria-_que no puedes usar algo mas, tradicional-_termino diciendo cuidadosamente, sabia que ella tampoco quería herirme

Mire mi ropa, llevaba un short blanco, una blusa negra manga tres cuartos, con un generoso escote en V y unas botas negras taco aguja, OK, no era lo mas "apropiado" si consideramos que todo el mundo vestía prácticamente igual con ropa muy tradicional, aunque al baboso de Mike no pareció importarle mientras miraba mis pechos descaradamente.

_Tienes razón mama, creo que mejor me voy a casa-_me levante de la silla, solo quería escapar de ahí y esta era la excusa perfecta

_Claro que no jovencita-_dijo mi madre mientras me jalaba del brazo y me llevaba con ella a la mesa de los bocadillos-_no lo harás otra vez, esas excusas ya no sirven conmigo, ahora-_dijo al llegar a nuestro destino-_te quedaras aquí y sonreirás como si te la estuvieses pasando de maravilla, tu padre y yo somos muy flexibles contigo, ¿que tal si también sedes un poco y haces esto por nosotros?_

Ella tenía razón, yo era la oveja negra del pueblo, pero aun así mis padres me dejaban ser, me amaban, respetaban y por sobre todo, hablaban de mí con mucho orgullo

_Bien mama, pero tendrás que traer una engrapadora, sabes de sobra que los músculos de mi cara jamás cooperan para mantener una sonrisa falsa por mas de dos minutos-_dije fingiendo una gran sonrisa, ella negó con la cabeza, mientras se alejaba y soltaba risitas, sabia que había ganado y estaba disfrutando su triunfo

_Ya lo note-_susurro alguien en mi oído desde mi espalda, me gire sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba

_¿Qué notaste?-_pregunte tratando de sonar lo mas sensual y coqueta que pude, el chico frente a mi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, tube que morderme el labio inferior para no echarme a reír en su cara, al parecer eso también le gusto, ya que trago pesadamente antes de responder

_Ya note-_dijo cerrando los ojos un momento, luego de abrirlos estaba más tranquilo y esbozo una sonrisa insinuante-_ que tú notaste, que yo note, tu muy bien dotada delantera_

Enarque una ceja mirándolo incrédula, el siempre muy bien portado muchachito del pueblo estaba haciéndome insinuaciones sexuales, y con la frase mas estupida que había oído en mi vida por cierto

_¿En serio?-_respondí acercándome a el y quedando muy cerca, el desvió la mirada de mis ojos a mis pechos antes de responder embobado

_Si, y note que no te molesta_

Tome su barbilla con mi mano derecha para levantar su cabeza y la izquierda la apoye en su pecho, podía sentir su ritmo cardiaco acelerarse

_Claro que no-_susurre sensualmente muy cerca de sus labios, el casi cae desmallado, casi-_¿sabes porque?_

_No-_respondió apenas, yo sonreí ampliamente antes de separarme y establecer bastante distancia entre los dos

_Es por que solo podrás verlos… pero jamás Newton, y escúchame bien… jamás, pondrás tus asquerosas manos en mi cuerpo_

El me miraba sorprendido, yo ya no aguante la carcajada y la solté sin miramientos, eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar

_Pero-_protesto el auténticamente confundido-_soy el chico más popular de la escuela, el capitán del equipo, las chicas como tú sueñan con un chico como yo_

Con esto pare de reír en seguida, no podía hablar en serio

_¿Es broma?-_el pareció recuperarse de su ataque de confusión y volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, esta vez una muy arrogante

_Claro que no Swan-_dijo mientras se volvía a acercar, yo di dos pasos atrás para mantener la distancia y puse mis manos frente a mí para detenerlo

_Wow Mike estas mal, esto es la realidad no una mala película de adolescentes-_aclare burlonamente mientras me golpeaba mentalmente por jugar con las hormonas de Newton, probablemente lo tomaría en serio y ahora si no me lo quitaría de encima-_solo en tus sueños me acostaría contigo, la verdad ni ahí lo haría-_dije esto ultimo mas para mi que para el-_ bueno para la próxima lo pensaras dos veces antes de inventarle a tus amigos que tienes fotos mías en ropa interior sobre tu cama_

Newton abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, lo había descubierto pavoneándose con sus amigos de tenerme desnuda en su cama y de haberme fotografiado, por eso las ultimas dos semanas había insistido tanto, necesitaba esas pruebas o quedaría como un jodiddo mentiroso, y rayos si que lo era, la voz de la señora Newton me saco de mis pensamientos

_Vengan todos, ya están aquí-_me gire y vi a la señora Newton al lado de una pareja de unos 40años, pero eran increíblemente atractivos y vestían normal, nada de vestidos estampados, ni suteres de golfista

_Yo…-_rayos Mike de nuevo, pero que fastidio volví a girarme para encararlo, di un paso en su dirección y di dos golpecitos con mi palma a su hombro mientras decía

_Lo siento Mike pero eso-_dije negando con la cabeza-_no va a pasar, ahora déjame en paz, o te daré un rodillazo tan fuerte que tus bolas van a llegar a tu garganta _

El trago pesadamente, a lo que yo sonreí, me gire nuevamente y me di cuenta que todos rodeaban a la pareja ¿Quiénes serian?, camine en su dirección, no me habría importado de no ser por el echo de que parecían ser humanos normales y no parte de una secta que adora las perlas y las fiestas en el jardín

_Son los Masen-_dijo una chica a mi lado, voltee a verla, era Tanya, mi única amiga en este espantoso lugar y a pesar de que su aspecto era parecido al de todos ella tenia un pensamiento individual y soñaba con largarse de aquí, lastima que sus padres no eran tan permisivos como los míos y la obligaban a "disfrazarse"

_Bonito vestido-_me burle, llevaba el mismo vestido que todas las mujeres pero el suyo tenia flores rosas, su cabello rubio estaba en una coleta baja perfectamente peinada y llevaba el mismo collar y pendientes de perlas que todas (en serio daba miedo), ella bufo por lo bajo y me maldijo en italiano, lo que solo me causo mas gracia

_Bueno, señorita "yo-tengo-padres-perfectos", ¿puedo continuar?-_dijo claramente molesta

_Oh, claro ilumíname-_respondí con falsa cortesía, ella rodó los ojos y continúo

_Como te decía son los Masen se acaban de mudar, y con esta "fiesta de bienvenida" pretenden engatusarlos para transformarlos en unos zombis de los suburbios _

Mire a los Masen y la verdad se veían bastante incómodos, aunque se esforzaban por ser amables, no parecían del tipo de gente que se muda a este tipo de pueblos, tenían clase y se notaba que estaban acostumbrados a la ciudad así que pregunte

_¿Por qué se mudaron?-_la mama de Tanya era la mujer mas chismosa que haya tenido el desagrado de conocer por lo que Nya debía saberlo todo

_Según mama, la señora Masen es escritora y quería vivir en un lugar mas tranquilo, así que su esposo pidió que lo transfieran al hospital del pueblo y lo consiguió fácilmente ya que es de los mejores del estado_

_¿Es doctor?-_pregunte

_No, abogado, es especialista en asuntos penales relacionados con hospitales.-_ella se encogió de hombros

_¿Te sabes también su número de seguro social y tarjetas de crédito?-_pregunte enarcando una ceja, ella frunció el ceño

_Deja de molestarme o te daré un puñetazo, ya tengo suficiente con este estupido vestido-_respondió exasperada

_Oh vamos Nya era solo una br…-_no pude terminar por que un estruendo me sobresalto y llamo la atención de todo el mundo

_Oh por Dios-_dijo Tanya sin aliento al ver de qué se trataba

Eran dos motocicletas, entraron al jardín trasero de los Newton haciendo mucho escándalo(**n/a**: las motos están en mi perfil)

De la moto roja bajo un chico alto rubio de ojos azules, muy guapo, se le veía algo molesto, de la moto azul bajo un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, este se veía mucho mas divertido que el anterior, a decir verdad casi cae mientras se bajaba de su moto ya que no paraba de reír, mire a mi amiga para peguntar por estos desconocidos pero estaba como ida seguí su mirada y vi que estaba muy entretenida mirándole el trasero a el chico de la moto azul, iba a burlarme cuando una tercera moto apareció, era totalmente negra, mientras su dueño bajaba se sacaba el casco, dejando al descubierto un cabello dorado cobrizo, despeinado y unos ojos verdes profundos y misteriosos, se giro hacia los dos primeros

_¿Cuando van a madurar?-_pregunto con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios que le daba un aspecto demasiado sexy, oh dios y su voz, no solo pude escucharla sino también sentirla, era profunda, aterciopelada y endemoniadamente varonil

_Quizás el mismo día que tu lo hagas Ed-_le contesto ya mas calmado el chico de cabello negro

_¿Quiénes son ustedes?-_pregunto la señora Stanly lo que tanto deseaba saber en ese instante, aunque yo no hubiese usado ese tono de reproche

_Nuestros hijos-_exclamo protectoramente la señora Masen

Exclamaciones de sorpresa se escucharon en todo el jardín y de manera furtiva miraban a los Masen y a mi-_genial ahora dirán que yo los atraje o algo-_pensé en mi fuero interno

_Pues sean Bienvenidos al pueblo, mi nombre es Rene Swan-_ahí estaba mi madre extendiendo su mano a los chicos con una sonrisa amable, tratando de ser cortes para que los recién llegados no se sintieran incómodos

_Es un placer señora Swan, mi nombre es Jasper Masen-_dijo el chico rubio tomando la mano de mi madre y deposito un gentil beso en sus nudillos, su voz era suave y abrasadora, aunque no sentí ni por asomo lo mismo que con la voz del chico de ojos verdes-_ellos son mis hermanos; el es Benjamín -_dijo apuntando al chico de pelo negro

_Es un placer-_respondió el aludido con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa calida

Lugo se giro y apunto a mi chico de ojos verdes-_y el es Edward-_este los ignoro por completo y se apoyo despreocupadamente en su moto antes de decir-¿_a que hora se supone que nos vamos?, tengo cosas que hacer ¿saben?_

Mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa, mi madre solo estaba siendo amable y el muy idiota le hace un desaire

_Bueno-_dijo mi madre algo apenada ella es bastante sensible, por lo que estoy segura le afecto la actitud de ese malcriado-_esperábamos que pudiesen quedarse y tal vez conocer a sus nuevos compañeros, han venido algunos estudiantes del instituto al que asistirán_

El chico enarco una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa burlona-_veo que estas muy enterada Rene, bueno no me extraña, en estos pueblos lo que sobran son chismosos _

_¡Edward!-_dijo a modo de reproche su padre

_No se preocupe, entiendo que no a todo el mundo le gustan los pueblos pequeños-_trato de calmar mi madre, me sentí repentinamente como una maldita, ¿actuaría yo igual que ese imbesil solo por que no me gusta el pueblo?

_Ves papa, a ella no le molesta mi sinceridad, además entiendo que el deporte local de las mujeres sea el cotilleo, ya que lo único que hacen son las labores de la casa, debe quedarles mucho tiempo libre _

_¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?-_dije bastante mas alto de lo necesario, con el ceño fruncido mirándolo con reproche, el y todos los presentes se giraron a mirarme.

Por lo general trato de no llamar la atención más de lo necesario, pero sabía que mama no iba a defenderse y papa estaba en la estación de policía por lo que si no lo enfrentaba yo no lo haría nadie

Me acerqué caminando rápido hasta llegar frente a el y pude contemplarlo mejor, Dios, era realmente muy guapo, traía unos jeans negros, una playera gris y una chaqueta de cuero negra, la única palabra que se me vino a la mente fue _delicioso_, pero luego vi que iba a abrir la boca así que lo pare

_Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca para soltar mas estupideces, por que te voy a dar tan duro que hasta tus nietos lo van a sentir-_solté entre dientes apretando los puños, su expresión fue de sorpresa, pero rápidamente cambio a una sonrisa torcida wow si que era sexy, me recorrió con la mirada descaradamente, deteniéndose en mis piernas y mis pechos, se levanto de la moto y avanzo un paso hacia mi, yo no me moví ni un centímetro y quedamos muy cerca

_Creo que la frase; __**que hace una chica como tu en un lugar como este**__, quedaría bien en este caso, pero supongo que eres "la chica rebelde" –_dijo esto haciendo las comillas en el aire-_del pueblo ¿no?_

Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su aroma, era único, jamás me había sentido embriagar por ninguna esencia antes

_Qué tal si te disculpas con Rene y te largas ahora mismo, y te prometo comportarme como toda una "señorita" –_dije esto haciendo las comillas en el aire burlándome de lo que el había echo antes-_y no partiré tu culo por colmar mi paciencia_

_Te vez increíblemente sexy cuando tratas de ser amenazante_

_Entonces provócame un poco mas y te enterrare el tacón de mi bota en el estomago, estoy segura que eso te dejaría totalmente excitado_

_Ya es suficiente Edward, discúlpate con las damas-_dijo su padre tomándolo del brazo desde atrás-_ahora-_urgió al ver que este no despegaba la vista de mis ojos

_Lo siento, no eh querido ser descortés o hacerlas pasar un mal rato_-dijo esto aun mirándome solo a mi, me sentía desnuda ante su lujuriosa mirada e increíblemente excitada por nuestra pequeña discusión, se giro hacia mi madre-_Señora Swan-_dijo con un asentimiento a modo de despedida

_No te preocupes, espero con el tiempo encuentres algo de tu agrado en nuestro pueblo-_respondió mi madre sinceramente y con la amabilidad a flor de piel

_Creo que ya lo encontré-_respondió el mirándome intensamente, con una sonrisa bailando en sus deliciosos labios

_Sentimos mucho esto, y les agradecemos profundamente que se hayan molestado en hacer una reunión para recibirnos, espero verlos pronto-_dijo la Señora Masen a modo de despedida.

Después de esto, se despidieron y se marcharon tan rápido como llegaron. Mama y yo nos despedimos de los invitados y nos fuimos a casa, ella estaba imperturbable, y cuando le pregunte si no estaba furiosa con ese idiota, solo respondió-_el se disculpo hija, que mas quieres que haga, que salte de un puente para demostrar su arrepentimiento-_eso serviría si el estuviese arrepentido pero estaba segura que no lo estaba

Llego el lunes y tenia que ir a la escuela, Tanya y yo nos encontramos como siempre en la esquina de nuestra calle, pese a que éramos vecinas teníamos que aparentar que no nos llevábamos por que sus padres no aprobaban nuestra amistad.

En la escuela todo fue normal, tuve que compartir algunas clases con Benjamín y otras con Jasper, el primero era increíblemente gracioso y divertido, rápidamente nos hicimos muy amigos, por otro lado el segundo era mas silencioso y reservado, pero muy amable y agradable por lo que también nos llevábamos muy bien.

A Edward lo veía a diario en la cafetería ya que comíamos todos juntos, éramos los extraños aunque toda la población femenina suspiraba en silencio por los tres nuevos estudiantes. Cosa que me molestaba increíblemente, ya que Edward me gustaba cada día mas, si, podía ser el hijo de puta más grande de la historia, pero había veces en las que de verdad parecía un chico totalmente diferente, considerado, amable y gracioso.

Habían pasado 4 meses desde la llegada de los Masen y cada día me sentía con menos fuerzas para resistirme a Edward pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, ya que hace un mes Benjamín y Nya se hicieron novios, la verdad no me sorprendió para nada ya que se notaba a kilómetros que se gustaban muchísimo y Jasper estaba totalmente inmerso en un proyecto musical

Ahora mismo estaba terminando mi clase de literatura, estaba tomando mis cosas para salir cuando un cuerpo se pego a mi espalda pegándome a la mesa delante de mi, jadee por la sorpresa ya que sentí como una erección se frotaba contra mi trasero

_¿Te pusiste esa falda para incitarme verdad?-_susurro en mi oído-_te felicito, lo lograste-_aspiro mi cabello-_te voy a dar lo que quieres_

Llevaba una mini falda escocesa, una blusa roja manga tres cuartos, con un generoso escote en V y unas botas negras taco aguja(**n/a: **la imagen esta en mi perfil)

_Aléjate de mi bastardo-_sisee mientras me removía para alejar al asqueroso de Mike Newton, me gire para encararlo y para dejar de sentir su miembro contra mi trasero, pero el muy asno se aprovecho y comenzó a besuquearme el cuello y manosearme como podía mientras me sujetaba con fuerza

Ya estaba desesperada, no era virgen ni mucho menos, pero definitivamente Newton no era una opción bajo ninguna circunstancia, así que las siguientes palabras sonaron suplicantes-_por favor Mike, detente, déjame por favor-_ de un momento a otro vi que Mike se movía lejos de mi, y caía al suelo, alguien lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto para golpearlo

_La señorita te dijo que la dejaras en paz animal, que no sabes que cuando una dama dice no es no-_era Edward, dijo esto entre dientes sosteniendo a Mike fuertemente por el cuello aun, estaba echo una furia

_Claro amigo, pero dime, ¿Dónde esta la señorita?- _dijo Mike burlonamente_-por que esa que esta ahí de dama no tiene nada, es una put…-_Edward no lo dejo terminar, le dio un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte que le rompió el labio

_Que no sea una mosca muerta no quiere decir que sea una puta idiota, no reconocerías a una mujer de verdad ni aunque te saltara encima-_y lo volvió a golpear una y otra vez, por lo que me asuste

_Edward basta-_pedí pero el me ignoro-_¡detente!-_grite esta vez, el soltó a Mike y se dio la vuelta para mirarme un segundo, donde su rostro se ensombreció aun mas

_Lárgate y no te vuelvas a acercar a ella ¿esta claro Newton?, por que si lo haces ni el papa te salva imbesil-_con esto lo tomo del brazo y lo saco del salón, cerro la puerta con seguro y se dejo caer en una silla, apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y se pasaba las manos una y otra vez por su cabello desordenado, se veía adorable.

_No debiste-_dije al fin recordando su arranque de ira y que probablemente le traería muchos problemas ya que la cara de Mike quedo bastante mal, el levanto la cabeza de golpe y me miro furioso

_¿Lo estabas disfrutando?-_pregunto entre dientes, no espero que respondiera y siguió-_pues siento mucho haberte arruinado la sesión de manoseo con Newton, no sabia que te gustara duro, pero claro yo el muy idiota pensé que se estaba aprovechando de ti y…-_

Mientras hacia su monologo me acerque a el y antes de dejarlo terminar me senté en su regazo poniendo una pierna a cada lado de el, enredé mis manos en su cabello y lo bese con toda la pasión que tenia contenida mientras me frotaba apretaba contra el moviendo las caderas y metía mi lengua en su boca sin darle tregua, el gimió audiblemente cuando sintió que nuestros sexos se frotaban por encima de la ropa, puso sus manos en mi trasero y me acerco mas a el, baje mis manos de su cabello y comencé a desabotonar su camisa, el metió la mano debajo de mi falda y masajeo mi trasero mientras me frotaba con mas fuerza, al terminar con su camisa pasee mis manos por su pecho abdomen y espalda frenéticamente mientras besaba, lamía y mordisqueaba su cuello

_Tu eres el maldito protagonista de todas mis fantasías idiota-_susurre en su oreja mientras lo mordía y lamía en esa zona

_Mierda Bella esa información me hubiese sido de mucha utilidad todas las veces que me dejabas caliente y tenia que ayudarme a mi mismo-_dijo sonriendo mientras me sacaba la blusa por la cabeza y dejaba al descubierto un sujetador de seda rojo, siguió besando mi cuello, mientras sacaba mi sujetador con destreza, bajo su cabeza de mi cuello a mi pecho izquierdo para lamer y morder mi pezón, volví a enredar mis dedos en su cabello mientras daba suaves jalones a el

_¿Qué tal si te ayudo ahora? y de paso cumplo una de mis fantasías- _ofrecí separándome un poco para que me mirara a los ojos, el sonrió ampliamente, me levante y desabotone sus pantalones los baje hasta sus tobillos y me saque mis bragas, me senté nuevamente sobre el

_No tengo condón-_dijo de repente con la angustia reflejada en la cara, me reí de el-_no me hace gracia-_respondió el

_No lo necesitamos-_explique-_estoy tomando la píldora hace tres meses-_desvié la mirada antes de decir-_esperaba que te animaras y pasara esto entre nosotros algún día-_me sonroje ante mi confesión y me sorprendí mucho, hace años que no me sonrojaba, el tomo mi cara entre sus manos para encontrar mi mirada

_Lo siento, sabes que soy un completo imbesil, podrías haberme lanzado la caja de píldoras en la cara y ni cuenta me habría dado-_dijo sonriendo ampliamente

_Esto te parece suficientemente directo-_susurre en su oído mientras me montaba sobre su erección, gruño de placer mientras me mordía el labio inferior para ahogar un fuerte gemido que amenazaba con salir, empecé a moverme de arriba abajo, una y otra vez, cada vez se hacia mas insoportable la necesitad de sentirlo aun mas adentro, así que empecé a saltar sobre el, el ritmo era frenético, esa deliciosa fricción me estaba colmando de placer, mientras sentía mis pechos rebotar por los saltos, mi cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor y se mezclaba con el de mi chico de ojos verdes, sentir sus fuertes manos en mi cadera ayudándome a mantener el ritmo, su cuerpo chocar con el mió, y en especial su miembro entrando y saliendo de mi, era el paraíso

_Oh Bella me estas matando-_dijo el mientras me sentía cerca, y ahora solo quería una cosa, llegar juntos al clímax

_Si, Edward, no sabes cuanto eh esperado esto_

_Y yo…no a habido una noche desde que te conocí que no te sueñe desnuda entre mis brazos_

_Vamos Edward, lléname, quiero que te vengas en mi_

El gruño en respuesta y las embestidas se hicieron imposiblemente mas rápidas, pronto me sentí estremecer de placer al llegar a un increíble clímax, un par de embestidas mas y sentí a Edward venirse dentro de mi… nos quedamos así en silencio unidos hasta que nuestras respiraciones volvieron a ser normales

_Eso fue increíble-_dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio

_Si que lo fue-_respondí con una sonrisa que acrecentó la suya

_¿Crees que se pueda repetir?-_pregunto sugestivamente

_Todas las veces que quieras-_dije volviéndolo a besar, esta vez era un beso mas suave, más lento, e igualmente delicioso-_pero ahora tenemos que vestirnos y largarnos, estamos en el salón de literatura y hemos profanado la silla de Carmen-_dije teatralmente al romper el beso, el rió musicalmente y me dio un corto beso

_¿Qué demonios me hiciste? ¿No sales de mi cabeza desde ese día en casa de los Newton?_

_Oye, yo tampoco se que me hiciste, me pregunto a diario lo mismo-_aunque además de estar en mi cabeza también te atrincheraste en mi corazón, termine en mi mente

Nos vestimos y salimos del salón, me acompaño a mi casa como siempre, solo que al llegar me dio un beso increíblemente apasionado, que me dejo deseando más.

Ya de eso había pasado un mes, no había grandes novedades además de que teníamos un nuevo maestro de deportes, su nombre es Emmett Mc Carty, resulto ser un viejo amigo de New York que acababa de graduarse, su recientemente adquirida esposa le había rogado venir a vivir aquí ya que su sueño era tener una gran familia, un patio para que jueguen los niños con el perro, y para mi sorpresa, esa idea ya no me parecía tan desagradable, al contrario podía imaginarme en el papel aunque claro seguía odiando las perlas y los vestidos con estampados de flores

Estaba saliendo del baño de chicas cuando me encuentro a Emmett quien me recibe con un graaan abrazo de oso. Comencé a reír

_Bájame Em nos pueden ver-_dije entre risitas, me bajo para luego decir

_Vamos Bells ya todos lo estudiantes se fueron, podríamos portarnos mal-_bromeo alzando las cejas por lo que reí mas fuerte Emm era como mi hermano mayor, por lo que le permitía bromear así, iba a responder pero Edward apareció, el no sabia que Em y yo éramos amigos, principalmente por que nunca salio el tema

_Profesor Mc Carty, el director quiere verlo-_dijo Edward con una mirada que conocía bien, estaba muriendo de celos

_Ok, adiós Bells-_me dio un beso en la mejilla-_nos vemos mas tarde en tu casa dile a Rene que haga su especialidad para la cena muero por volver a comerla-_Em sabia de mi relación con Edward y sabia que yo confiaba ciegamente en el por eso, supongo que no guardo las apariencias, lastima que Edward no lo entendiera asi.

_¿Bells?-_dijo Edward apretando su tabique nasal con sus dedos índice y pulgar-_¿desde cuando tanta familiaridad?-_levanto la mirada -_ Y ¿que rayos es eso de "nos vemos mas tarde en tu casa dile a Rene que haga su especialidad para la cena muero por volver a comerla"?-_termino diciendo mas fuerte de lo necesario, es absurdo lo se, pero verlo enojado me encendía de una forma que no entendía-_¿y porque ese imbesil te abraza? O mejo aun respóndeme ¿Qué significa "vamos a portarnos mal"? –_dijo haciendo comillas en el aire

No aguantaba mas, sentía humedecerme cada vez mas con cada palabra que salía de sus labios, así que me lancé a sus brazos empujándolo a la pared, pegue mi cuerpo al suyo mientras enredaba mis brazos en su cuello y lo besaba con desesperación, el trato de resistirse pero después de frotarme contar el me rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura devolviéndome el beso

_Conozco a Emmett desde que éramos niños, el me enseño a defenderme de los idiotas como tu, somos como hermanos ¡ah! y también conozco a su __esposa-_puse especial énfasis en la palabra esposa-_con la que va a ir a mi casa esta noche a cenar-_le di otro beso pero lo corte para decirle-_ estupido_

_¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?-_pregunto claramente sorprendido

_Por que eres un completo imbesil y ni aunque te hubiese tirado el cerificado de bodas de Emm en la cara lo hubieses notado-_respondí usando sus palabras

Me tomo de la muñeca y me jalo dentro del baño, cerro la puerta y empezamos una nueva ronda de besos, desabotone su pantalón, y metí mi mano dentro de su ropa interior para tomar su muy excitado miembro, lo saque y comencé a jugar con el, movía mi mano de arriba abajo y movía mi pulgar en círculos en la punta

_¿Cómo demonios haces que eso se sienta tan bien?-_gruño mientras desabotonaba mi blusa, y corría la tela del sujetador para llegar a mi piel desnuda, comenzó a lamer y morder mi pecho derecho mientras masajeaba el izquierdo

_Haces muchas preguntas-_dije empujándolo hasta que su espalda choco con uno de los cubículos, me arrodille frente a el –_ ¿quieres que responda o sigo con esto?-_pregunte mientras chupaba sus testículos, el gruño y puso sus manos en mi cabeza mientras tiraba la suya hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados

_Sigue, Bella, no pareces, vamos chupalo nena-_respondió el jadeante

_Si eso quieres-_dije mientras seguía masajeando su dureza con mi mano-_ tienes que prometer que me follaras tan duro, que olvidare hasta mi nombre-_termine dándole un chupetín a la punta

_Lo juro-_respondió sin aliento, sonreí ampliamente, me encantaba verlo a mi merced

Volví a mi labor pero esta vez, metí todo su miembro a mi boca, y lo hundía todo lo que me ere posible, mientras usaba mi lengua para darle placer extra y aferraba mis manos a su glorioso trasero, el se movía impaciente embistiendo en mi boca, de vez en cuando sentí arcadas pero las reprimí, ya me estaba acostumbrando a su impaciencia y a tener su pene en mi boca

Empecé a saborear el líquido que salía de su miembro, lo tragué todo, mientras lo oía gruñir y exclamar cosas sin sentido

Me levante del piso y el me beso con impaciencia, como si no nos hubiésemos visto en años, enredé mis dedos en su cabello mientras el masajeaba mi trasero apretándome mas contra el, comencé a besar su cuello mientras lo sentía crecer nuevamente, el desabrocho mis pantalones y los bajo hasta mis tobillos, luego me giro para darle la espalda, me inclino hacia adelante y apoye las manos en el lavabo, lo veía a través de espejo, saco su erección de sus boxers nuevamente, separo mis piernas para darle buen acceso

_¿Qué haces?-_pregunte con una sonrisa y una mirada lujuriosa

_Haces muchas preguntas-_respondió mientras pasaba su miembro por los pliegues de mi intimidad, mojándome mas, probablemente ya tenia un charco en el piso-_¿quieres que responda o sigo con esto?-_devolvió mis palabras con una sonrisa arrogante al tiempo que me penetraba

_Edward-_gemí su nombre, el salio completamente y volvió a entrar con fuerza-_oh dios mió_

_Soy un hombre de palabra Bella, te voy a follar tan duro, que olvidaras más que tu nombre_

Volvió a salir y entrar con fuerza, luego aumento el ritmo de las embestidas, yo trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos y mirarlo a través del espejo, su cara contorsionada por el placer de penetrarme, me consumía por completo, pero la deliciosa fricción que estaba produciendo, me obligaba a cerrar los ojos para mantener la cordura y no gritar, ya que nos podían descubrir en cualquier momento

_¿Te gusta esto?-_pregunto jadeando entre embestidas

_Si, vamos mas rápido, mas duro-_gimoteé cada palabra

_Tu mandas-_dijo antes de aumentar el ritmo, ayudándose a entrar y salir moviéndome con una mano por la cadera mientras movía la otra para frotar círculos en mi clítoris, lo que logro una nueva ola de placer, enarque la espalda y el se acerco a besarla, la imagen en el espejo era mas que erótica por el sexo, se podía apreciar la complicidad de nuestros cuerpos, la pertenecía de estos para con el otro y la conexión de nuestras almas

Siguió embistiendo hasta que llegue al orgasmo, con un audible gemido, el siguió moviéndose dentro de mi frenéticamente, mientras de sus perfectos labios salían excitantes sonidos, que traían nuevas oleadas de placer a todo mi cuerpo, acompañada de la fricción que Edward seguía produciendo una y otra vez, puso ambas manos en mi cadera para aumentar mas el ritmo hasta que lo sentí llegar y llenarme por completo, sentirlo tan dentro mientras mordía mi hombro para callar un gemido me hizo tener otro orgasmo, donde grite su nombre sin poder evitarlo, el soltó una risita entre jadeos por falta de aire mientras besaba el lugar donde estuvieron sus dientes antes

Nos separamos, se acomodo la ropa y me ayudo con la mía mientras daba dulces besitos a mi cuello o a mis labios.

Luego me acompaño a mi casa como todos los días… ya en mi casa, se paro frente a mi y suspiro antes de decir

_Se que odias las cursilerías y todo lo que tiene que ver con una relación-_dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. Estaba nervioso. –_pero necesito saberte mía Bella, y necesito que todos lo sepan también, lo que hay entre nosotros es mas que sexo para mi, a veces solo quisiera tomar tu mano, decirte lo hermosa que eres, o abrazarte sin ninguna otra intención, mirar tus ojos y tener la certeza que vas a estar conmigo siempre… ok aquí voy-_dijo esto ultimo mas para si mismo, respiro hondo y dijo-_no espero que seas mi novia, espero mucho mas, quiero que seas mi amiga, mi amante, mi compañera, la madre de mis hijos-_sus ojos brillaban al decir cada palabra-_ espero que seas quien patee mi trasero cuando meta la pata y me abrace con fuerza cuando lo necesite, pero por ahora me conformo con que aceptes ser mi novia_

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro y lo abrace con fuerza como si fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento, era exactamente lo que yo sentía por el, aunque yo tenia una palabra para definirlo. Amor.

Me separe solo lo necesario para mirarlo a los ojos-_Claro que si bobo, desde que apareciste en mi vida, las cosas cambiaron para mí, puedo imaginarme teniendo una familia y disfrutando de los pequeños detalles de la vida, claro-_baje la mirada algo apenada por mi confesión-_solo si es contigo_

_Genial mañana te comprare un vestido estampado, un collar de perlas y un libro de cocina-_dijo muy divertido, levante la cabeza sonriendo y sintiéndome cómoda al instante, el era mi hogar

_Solo si tú aprendes a jugar golf-_dije burlonamente

_Nah, además me gustan tus faldas cortas y pantalones ajustados-_me dio un suave beso y se separo demasiado rápido para mi gusto-_ven te tengo una sorpresa_

Me jalo hasta la casa de los Newton y nos metimos al jardín trasero iba a preguntar que rayos, cuando me giro, para quedar frente a la pared donde discutimos por primera vez,

En toda la pared escrito con pintura en aerosol negra decía:

"**se que habrán ocasiones en las que meta la pata y querrás mandarme a la fregada pero hay una cosa que te aseguro mantendré pase lo que pase.**

**Te prometo amarte siempre" **junto al texto había un corazón de pintura roja

Probablemente hace unos mese hubiese pensado que era la cosa mas boba y cursi del mundo, pero ahora, solo podía sentir el acelerado ritmo de mi corazón y la emoción por saber que Edward me ama tanto como yo lo amo a el.

_Es la cosa mas linda que alguien pudiese hacer-_lo abracé con fuerza –_yo también te amo, y prometo perdonar tus burradas_

El beso mi frente mientras seguíamos abrazados

_Supongo que tengo puntos extras por arruinar la pared de los Newton-_dijo el muy divertido

**Fin**

* * *

¡Hola! Yo de nuevo xD, espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, Bella es mas atrevida y explosiva, y Edward es mas pasional, yo me divertí mucho escribiendo.

Y mil gracias a todas las personitas que han leído

"sintiéndose mujer",

"gracias a las tutorías"

y las que están leyendo "ni en mi mejor sueño"

Bueeeeno

Eso es todo, por fis háganme saber que tal esta, si les gusta sigo escribiendo y sino, pues me dedicare a limpiar ventanas de submarinos desde afuera…

_Un graaan abrazo _


End file.
